1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe protection devices, and more particularly relates to disposable shoe guards meant to temporarily cover the soles of shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatii which protect footwear from staining or fouling carpet or interior floors are known in the art, as are apparatti for preventing shoes from being stained or scoffed by ground engaging surfaces. Varied types of flimsy polyurethane covers are available which serve these purposes. These apparatii, however, fail to fulfill a need on the part of pedestrians, athletes, parents, office managers, and other to have a protective sole which does not detract from the appearance and functionality of the underlying shoe, which is durable, and which fits snugly against the shoe itself.
Hospital workers, office personnel, open house visitors, and the like, use special shoe covers to keep flooring clean and contaminant free. Construction workers, fisherman, and others use heavy shoe protectors which are black, colorless, or otherwise cumbersome and unattractive.
There exists a need in the industry for detachable, flexible shoe protector for protecting shoes against inclement weather conditions and for protecting carpet and indoor flooring from dirt and rocks carried in on shoes used outdoors, which protector can also be used effectively in a variety of applications, including medical environments, and in strenuous activities. The protector should be non-obtrusive, not detract from the aesthetics of the underlying shoe chosen by the wearer, while also being durable and inexpensive to manufacture.